


Countless

by Jeanielynn



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Female Apprentice (The Arcana), POV Asra, POV Third Person, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jeanielynn/pseuds/Jeanielynn
Summary: His eyes wandered the ceiling, trying to find something to occupy his mind, something that could drown out the sensation of warm air skating across his skin with every breath she took, of her warm body curled up against his. And of a small, soft hand that had found its way under the hem of his shirt, wound around his waist in the sleepy ghost of an embrace.
Relationships: Apprentice & Asra (The Arcana), Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana)
Kudos: 24





	Countless

**Author's Note:**

> Set pre-game, but after the resurrection. Asra's POV.

His apprentice had always been warm and affectionate and… _physical_. Long before she was ever his apprentice. The kind of person who gave friendly hugs and gentle pats on the arm and quick, soft kisses on the cheek. The kind who was the very literal type of a shoulder to cry on or someone who held your hand if needed. Asra had always adored that about her, the ease with which she thawed frozen hearts and broke down the barriers people put up to keep everyone at a distance, wielding nothing more than gentle kindness.

His own fortifications had crumbled before he even knew they had begun to crack. And he had loved her for it. Because how could anyone _not_ love her?

During the day, it was wonderful.

During the night, it was torturous.

Soft rays of starlight and moonglow filtered through a gap in the curtains, cutting across the small room from the window above their shared bed and leaving them both in a corner of darkness, their own little realm of shadows tucked away from the world. His eyes wandered the ceiling, trying to find something to occupy his mind, something that could drown out the sensation of warm air skating across his skin with every breath she took, of her warm body curled up against his. And of a small, soft hand that had found its way under the hem of his shirt, wound around his waist in the sleepy ghost of an embrace.

Somehow, she was always warm, all sunshine and smiles.

He tried to count the charms and windchimes and various nameless knickknacks that hung from the rafters. Twenty-seven. He knew, because he had counted them times beyond counting before. Maybe he should just start counting the times he tried to count things instead?

It was an awful idea, but it was better than the other awful idea that simmered in the back of his head, coalescing from the shadows to haunt the dark corners of his mind. Unavoidable, inescapable. A devil on your shoulder, so to speak.

He was stronger than that. He had to be.

Then the little lady of sunshine beside him stirred ever so slightly, dragging the tips of her fingers over his skin as her hand curled into a fist, and Asra crumbled under the feather-light touch.

He leaned towards her, pulled her closer by the arm wrapped around her shoulders until she was flush against his chest, still breathing softly and sleepily. And carefully, oh so very carefully, his free hand found her elbow and pulled that closer too, making her hand under the hem of his shirt slide up his naked back. She didn’t wake up, didn’t resist, only settled into the hug as if it was the most natural place for her to be. Once, it had been.

In the morning, she would apologize for being so clingy in her sleep, again.

And he would smile and shrug and reassure her that it didn’t bother him, again.

And right now, right here, he would hold her close and cherish every breath she took and weep for his own lovesick yearnings. Again.

**Author's Note:**

> I sold my soul to the Devil for this game. Jokes on him, it ain't worth shit.  
> Sometimes I pretend like I can actually write, and once in a blue moon it might turn out decent enough to post here. I'd love some feedback or comments to fuel that delusion, pretty please!
> 
> Check out my other Arcana thing, the [Prologue Preservation Project!](https://yaaqu3.tumblr.com/)


End file.
